


So Many

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, HBDArdyn, M/M, Mild Blood, Psychological Trauma, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn’s mind plays tricks with him when it comes to his birthday.





	So Many

Ardyn Lucis Caelum nuzzled into his love’s thigh. The man’s hand came down to stroke over his long hair; he nuzzled into the bare hand. It was rare he was able to get him out of his armor, rare they were able to relax, and snuggle as such. 

“Thank you for taking time to spend with me.” 

“As if I would neglect you on your name day, Ardyn.” 

Gilgamesh ran his thumb affectionately down the peak of Ardyn’s nose, trailing it down to his lips. Ardyn pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb. He sat up, and leaned his head onto his love’s shoulder to stare out at the secluded garden before them. 

“I know Somnus was none too happy I stole you from your hunting trip.” 

“It is but one day a year, Ardyn. He shall survive. Besides...”

Gilgamesh caressed over Ardyn’s cheek. He ran his hand down his arm as he leaned and pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

Ardyn purred, his love’s lips as blissful as ever. A sharp pain in his side ripped his bliss away. He looked down to see a sharp rod now embedded in his side. 

“Gil?” 

“Didn’t you know, my love? We were hunting -you-.”

Ardyn felt another rod ram into his hand. Then another into his side. Another into his other hand. Chains linked to their ends, and yanked him away from Gilgamesh. 

“Gil, no! Help me, Gil!” He cried as he was dragged away. 

Ardyn Izunia woke with a start, and pulled all of his limbs to himself. No longer bound, but still imprisoned. He rolled to his side, exhaled, and closed his eyes again. 

“Brother~” He heard the teasing tone. “Brother~” As Ardyn opened his eyes, he saw the chessboard laid out before them. The game they shared together. It had helped both of them to learn strategy and tactics. Think ahead, outmaneuver. A pleasant dream, perhaps? “Brother~ It has been your turn for -ages.- So many ages, in fact.” Ardyn noticed the little smirk on his brother’s lips. “Just because it is your name day does not mean you are allowed such long turns.” 

“Ah, where was I...Here.” Ardyn shifted a piece, and sat back. Somnus looked over the board.

“How many name days now, Ardyn?” He picked up a piece, wiggling it at Ardyn. “Forty? Sixty? One hundred and fifty?” He set the piece down, completing his move. “How many, Ardyn? Do you even know? How many name days passed in the darkness?”

“Many.” Ardyn replied calmly. He picked his piece, and shifted it. 

“So many, dear brother. Over two thousand, in fact. In the deep. In the dark. All alone, forgotten to all but the ghosts.” 

Ah. Another nightmare. Ardyn took a deep breath, preparing for how all of his nightmares ended. Searing pain; sometimes physical, always psychological. 

“Yes, lost to history, I’ve learned. As if I never existed.”

“Ardyn Izunia.” A voice came from Somnus’s mouth. Not his own. “Ardyn Izunia, you are requested to the dining room.” 

Ardyn Izunia opened his eyes, and rolled onto his back. Roused by the voice over the loud speaker, he sighed, and rolled onto his back. He placed his forearm over his eyes, and sighed again. At least he had been rescued from his brother’s taunting for the time being. Not that the ghosts let him be, even in waking consciousness. 

He shifted his long legs off of the bed, raising himself to his short-booted feet. 

“What could he want now...I’ve already told him I don’t care for his cloned meat.” Ardyn muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to the dining room. The door sat open, the smell of warm yeast and sweetness wafting out. He immediately noticed Verstael Besithia seated at the head of the table. 

“You summoned me, Verstael?” 

“I did. Do you know what day it is, Ardyn?” 

Ardyn huffed as he sat, looking at the man with a half lidded, exhausted expression. 

“Days still bleed. Last I remember asking, the month was December. The tundra does little to help my chronology....” 

“I offered to have a calendar installed, if you recall.” 

“And I declined. I need not a constant reminder of my immortality.” 

Ardyn looked over the table. The alluring scent was no doubt coming from the covered dishes. 

“Speaking of your immortality...How long has it been since you celebrated your birthday?” 

Ardyn’s head shot up. The man’s words had nearly mirrored Somnus’s taunt, to the degree he had to narrow his eyes to discern if Verstael was truly there at all. 

“You know the answer to that.” 

“Did you celebrate in life?” 

“...Humbly.” 

“As I assumed.” Verstael clapped his hands, and a trooper entered the dining room. They uncovered the dishes for Ardyn to see the foods contained within. “I replicated foods from your time, under assumptions of what would be available naturally.” 

Ardyn took a deep breath as he looked over the assorted sweet breads coated in honey, as well as baked fruits and cheeses. Tastes he hadn’t savored in years, the sight of which brought warmth to his very core. Memories of fonder times of his youth. 

Verstael raised from his chair, and moved to stand behind Ardyn. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently squeezed. His other hand he held behind his back. 

“Do you approve?” 

“Yes.” Ardyn replied quietly. 

“Good.” Verstael purred. He brought the dagger from around his back, and pressed it to Ardyn’s throat, slashing it in one jagged yank. 

Ardyn brought his hand to his throat, trying vainly to apply pressure to the wound, but his life slipped away. 

Ardyn Izunia woke in his bed again, and sat up, immediately looking down. No blood stained his off white jacket. He exhaled, and brought his knees to his chest. 

There was no happy birthday for him. Just another, then another, then another. Over two thousand revolutions of his name day. No reason to celebrate. The very date only made his mind play tricks on him worse. 

Something on his nightstand caught in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it, and noticed a small tray. On it was a plate with a slice of thick cake, as well as a small bowl of ice, container two smaller metal bowls; one contained ice cream, the other whipped cream. Beside it sat a note. 

Ardyn uncoiled himself to reach over to the note, and pulled it to himself. 

_You deserve to be celebrated.  
\- Verstael _

He felt a slight smile creep over his lips, and set the card back on the tray.


End file.
